


"The Redhead & the Sphinx"

by BennettLelacques01



Series: "The Redhead and the Sphinx" [1]
Category: Promethean: The Created
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettLelacques01/pseuds/BennettLelacques01
Summary: Max and Lynette have been dating for about a year. Each has learned many things about the other. But Lynette has been holding back an explosive secret: she was once one of the Created, a being crafted from a corpse. Lynette eases herself into confessing the truth by 'rehearsing' it to Max while he sleeps... but how sure is she that Max forgets all of it when he wakes up?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Weaver's Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500770) by PJWright. 



> This arc ties into a related work, "The Weaver's Tale", initially written by PJ Wright and who has graciously allowed me to expand and inspire him. As the original stories also explore questions of exploring identity and uncovering hidden truths but in a very different fashion, I have written this 'arc' in the spirit of a very specialized "alternate universe"... but who knows, perhaps I might still find a way to integrate it all into the 'main plot'.

"The Weaver's Tale"

"The Redhead and the Sphinx"  
Part 01  
Version 01 

Lynette's fingers sank into the meat of Max's _gluteus maximii_. Her lips pulled at the base of his shaft while her tongue flexed along with her throat. The muffled sounds huffing out of her nose with her breath fighting their way past his glans as his own lips and tongue and fingers worked their magic on her.  
The couple played a symphony on each other, both of them the performer and the instrument. Oh, how well they had come to know each other's bodies over the course of the last year. Max's initial tentativeness faded after just a few experiences in each other's bedrooms; she recalled the brief delight at his almost fearful tenderness, indulging in a brief fantasy of how Julie would feel under him.  
That tenderness got stale very quickly, though. "I'm tougher than you think, Max," she told him at an earlier point of their love-making. Stronger, too. Though, to be fair, he had practically exploded within seconds of first entering her. She let him rest for a few minutes, then coaxed his flaccid penis back to life with kisses and long licks and slow, slow sucks.  
The expression on his face as she crawled up his body brought out her huntress' instinct. Such an innocent lamb, Max. His previous lovers... and despite being out of practice, Lynette knew he had had more than one... clearly had very little imagination. Or stamina, if it came to that.  
She played first with his left nipple, worrying at it with her teeth, then teasing with her tongue, then drawing it and the surrounding tissue deep into her mouth... then doing the same with the right.  
His panting gasps as she learned to play his body became her music... His fingers sliding through her hair, pressing her head against his chest became her surest guide to mastering him... She stifled another laugh at the thought of Max, the vampire, inviting her, his helpless victim and purest lover, to "Come, drink of me, and live..." 

Time passed, and their relationship deepened. They studied, practiced, performed with one another at every opportunity. She shared her experiences with him, taught him the secrets of her deepest pleasures one at a time. And he surprised her, in his turn, with ideas he had found in various books.  
"I love you, Lynette," he said, every time she had gasped her shocked gratitude at his latest achievement. "Here, now, like this, I want you to feel it without words. You saved my life, and this is how I show you what that means to me." 

And, so, tonight, Lynette had declared a contest.  
"Bring me as close as you can to the edge, Max," she purred into his ear while he teased the skintight lingerie off of her. "Because I'll be doing the same to you. I'll tease and taste and play you, give you my very best. I expect the same from you, and I want tonight to last a very, very long time."

Oh, how well Max had learned his lessons. Lines of kisses along sensitive areas. Squeezes. Little nibbles and licks. Keeping time with her, their heartbeats seeming to synchronize until one or the other of them changed the tempo. Gentle adjustments, gradually increasing in variation until they achieved true freeform improvisation in the warm darkness of Lynette's room... Pausing, holding back, first one catching their breath, then the other... Sharing laughter within intimacy...  
The urgency slowly rising. She could feel it within herself, and within Max. Oh, she could feel his desperation, even as he tried to swallow it... and her, from time to time.  
_Ah, clever, **cunning** man... Can you tell how close you bring me? How your own passion builds mine, so hot, so fast, so strong? _  
She sucked him as she pulled her head back, feeling every throbbing vein on the surface of his erection as it slid over her tongue, catching the lip of his burning-hot glans on her teeth and giving one last lick to the very tip before letting it out of her mouth with a wet pop.  
_No, no,_ she begged him in her thoughts, as he wrapped his arms around her. He gripped her backside with those so strong hands, pressing his tongue deep into her, reaching past her clitoris for the priceless treasure that he, sadly, would need his fingers to touch. She spread her legs, reveling in the sensation of him pressing his face deeper into the wet warmth of her lips, as if he wanted to truly give her his head.  
_But no, no, I want your manhood inside my womanhood,_ she thought to herself, with her fingers in his hair. Ah, he pulled at her clitoris much as she had pulled on his shaft, but released it with a wet sound of its own. He looked up at her from just inside her thigh, his tongue reaching out to touch her with one last invitation, but she shook her head... and applied gentle pressure to pull him up and away from her.  
Oh, how she loved him for that disappointed little moan. But now, she needed him in the old way. She apologized with the glint in her eyes, and showed her need by leaving him on his back... his head over the pillows, the blankets tossed aside an eon ago as she took him into her mouth and pressed her glistening, dripping sex to his...  
But the time for that had passed. Now, as she twisted and maneuvered, sliding the hot wet sticky slick of her abdomen against his, the diamonds of her nipples electric as they touched first one of his, then the other. She pressed them into him, holding one in place with practiced ease. She stared into his eyes, smiling, then giggling, then laughing at the look there as she maneuvered his erection with one hand and teased, teased, TEASED the tip of it with her lips until he practically vibrated with the need to buck up and plunge into her like a rocket into the loving embrace of the sky.  
_Can you feel it, Max? The energy in me, in us? How I draw it out of you through your erection, fueling me, before I push it back into you through my tongue on the roof of your mouth...?_  
_Maybe you can, I think, judging from that shocked look, that wonderful noise you make as I feed you. Now, do you know what to do with it?_  
Lynette drew back a sob of joyous laughter.  
_And you push it into me,_ she sang inside her head, because her mouth had other things to do than speak. _Sloppily, but I'll soon teach you how to build the circuit until we feed each other into exploding together at the same time..._  
_Oh, Yes..._  
_Just..._  
_Like..._  
_THIS..._

Their explosions, their juices spreading across each other and their wordless announcement of mutual victory howled into each other's mouths... the flood of energy and sensation and boundless bliss rocketed them out of their flesh for an infinite instant. Lynette opened her third eye and stared at him, seeing his own blinking for just a moment in shock as the life, their lifeforce, surged through them both. She wrapped him in her love, her desire, her gratitude and felt him begin to do the same before their bodies sucked them back in, slamming them back into the fading sea of sensory overload as the ecstasy seeped away from the now and into memory. 

"Guh-huh..." Max said, then panted out his laughter.  
"Yes, Max," Lynette chuckled at him. "This is why I sometimes have trouble talking before I explode around you."  
"Suh-..." he tried again. He worked his tongue around his mouth, trying to stimulate the saliva. "Simultaneous...?" he managed.  
Lynette nodded, arching back as she ran her hands through her hair. She flipped her head up, peeking at Max between her sweat-shiny breasts and grinning at his delighted look. "Oh, yes, Max," she breathed at him. "Together."  
She rocked back further, clamping around his still-hard erection with her kegel muscles and smiling as pleasure warred with exhaustion in his face.  
He turned his head to one side, then the other, maintaining eye contact with her as she curled forward and settled onto his chest. "How... did you learn..." he said, the vowels stretching, his eyelids drooping.  
Lynette closed her eyes. She shifted her hips more, grinding his pubic bone against her clitoris and squeezing his softening erection inside her again. She slid one arm around his chest and up his back, and her other hand around behind his head to hold him, trap him, as she kissed him.  
She looked at him again, watching him fight with every ounce of valor left him against exhaustion. "No need to compare yourself to anyone else, Max," she breathed into his ear. "I didn't learn everything I know from any one person. Or book, for that matter. I just _studied_... and _practiced_..."  
She stared at his lovely eyes. She reached down to the wet warmth between them and took some of their mixed fluids on two fingers. Some of it went into her mouth with a lick, while she spread the rest across his lips.  
His tongue slipped out from between his lips with a smile, and he sopped up her gift. His cheeks moved, then his throat as he swallowed.  
Lynette cleaned off his mouth with her tongue, breathing in the delicious scents of _him_ mixed with _her_ to blend into 'them' while his breathing evened out until he snored beneath her. 

Lynette stared at him. Loved him. Gently squeezed what was left of his erection with her kegel muscles as it shrank, slipping out of her.  
She sighed. "It's the longest story I can tell anyone, Max," she said, as his eyes began to slowly shift from side to side. "And I don't know when, or even if, I can tell it to you while you're awake. Because..."  
She paused. Her smile faded. A shadow seemed to fall across her face in the warm, dim glow of her salt crystal lamp.  
"... Because I don't know if you're ready to hear that I've lived four lives. Well, three, if you don't count the woman who died to so I could be made."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly filler, to ease the readers down from the 'steamy stuff' and into the stranger stuff beyond...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly setting the stage for the nature of the relationship between Lynette and Max.  
> Emphasizing how intimate they already are, but how she has one last secret hidden before she is fully naked with him...

11 Sep 2017  
"The Weaver's Tale"  
Max & Lynette  
"The Redhead And The Sphinx"  
Part 02  
Version 01

Lynette gripped Max's softening penis with her kegel muscles, drawing a smile out of him while he softly snored. But he slipped out of her, after a moment. She sighed, then rolled off of him to retrieve the towel beside the bed.   
_Her side, now,_ she amended to herself with a little smile, as she wiped up most of the cooling fluids smeared across their bodies. At least, while Max is here.  
She cleaned his penis and scrotum as best she could. Memories warmed her heart; Max making his way to the bathroom for a fresh roll of toilet paper the first time they had made love in his bedroom when she asked for a box of tissues to clean herself. She smiled up at him and stole one last lick and kiss from the tip, earning a little sigh from him in response.  
"I hope you like the way we taste together, Max," she murmured to him. "I think I taste mostly like carrots and nutmeg in a kind of tuna fish sandwich sort of blend. Not that you care, right now, but being mostly vegetarian means that I generally don't have much of a taste when it comes to that. _You_ , on the other hand..." Her voice trailed off. She tilted her head to one side, rolling the remnants of their orgasms around in her mouth. "...You're actually kind of spicy and smoky. A little vinegar and bitterness, probably from that pizza or tacos or other meat you eat when I'm not around..."   
Her eyes slipped closed and her smile widened. "And when your spunk mixes with mine... I just want to eat you up."  
She drew her hand away from under his scrotum just as he rolled over onto his side, reaching out to her half of the bed. His eyes stayed closed, but he began to frown as his hand patted nothing but rumpled sheets.  
Lynette let out a whisper of a sigh. He loved her so, plain to see for anyone with working eyes. And she loved him back. She turned over onto her side and settled the curves of her back against the muscled wall of his chest and abdomen, setting her right leg out and bent up at the knee so she could finish drying herself enough for her own comfort...  
Max's hand circled her chest, his fingers reaching and cupping her nipples. Lynette rolled her eyes for a moment. She had just enough time to grin at how Max still had some typical behaviors of a straight man, until he released her breast and his hand drifted down her front to rest on her navel.  
Lynette's eyes filled with warm, happy tears for a moment. That hand... that position...  
A dusty little box in the attic of her thoughts popped open.  
"You know, Max, I used to pretend that I shared Chris O'Donnel with Naomi Campbell," she murmured to him. "The three of us had a pact that only one of the ladies could be pregnant at once. But we had a schedule. The pregnant woman only slept alone one night in three. But enough about that."  
She pinned Max's hand against her belly with the hand that wasn't cleaning herself out with the towel, until she was comfortable enough. She tossed the towel across the room. The dim light from her sodium block lamp showed where it landed on the edge of the dirty clothes hamper.  
"It's off the floor, and that's what counts," Lynette told herself.  
Max made another little humming sound, deep in his own dreams. His other hand slid between her and the sheets below her, pulling her closer against the sweaty sticky warmth of him.  
Lynette stretched her arm out and, with the very tip of her middle fingernail, snagged a hair tie from the bedside table. Max's breath, deep and slow, washed against the back of her shoulder while she wrapped her hair up for the night.  
"You're the only man I've ever known who could sneeze in your sleep without waking up, Max," she whispered to him. "But it wakes me up. So no nose-tickles from my hair. Think of it as selfish for me."  
He answered with more soft snores, and pulling her closer.  
She nestled against him with a soft sigh... "How I wish I could tell you that you're the most wonderful man I've ever slept with, in all the decades of memories I have. But that would mean telling you the truth about who and what I am. And I just don't think you're ready for that yet. At least, not while you're awake."

**Author's Note:**

> Max's two cousins, Joey and Julie, have a rather unusual relationship to each other, but you really should read "The Weaver's Tale" to find out more. For the time being, their only relevance to "The Redhead and the Sphinx" is that Lynette cares deeply both of them, almost as much as she does Max; the need to protect them all from the inherent dangers of the supernatural world almost overrides her desire to become 'truly naked' for Max, to reveal the truth of herself to the man she loves.  
> Will it end in tears of pain, or joy?  
> Stay tuned to see how the story progresses...


End file.
